Furtivos
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Mantener una relación en secreto era todo un reto, Eriol lo sabía muy bien, pero había días como ese en el que mantener las manos alejadas de su preciosa novia amatista le resultaban imposibles.
_Servus!_

 _Sakura CardCaptor no me pertenece…. Y todo lo demás… la historia salió de mi cerebrito así que no pueden usarlas… no que puedan o quieran hacerlo pero hay que prevenir._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

\- Basta – murmuro Tomoyo tomando la mano de Eriol por debajo de la mesa, sus ojos miraban a todos sus amigos para ver si alguno notaba de lo que pasaba entre los dos.

Hiraguizawa solo sonrió pero no detuvo sus avances con la chica, se soltó de su mano y volvió a posarla en la pierna de ella, acariciándola lentamente y subiéndole de a poco la falda. Miro con satisfacción como se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos, un suspiro suave escapo de sus labios cuando acaricio la parte interna de su muslo, Eriol sabía cuan sensible era ahí.

\- Deberíamos de ir a ver una película cuando terminemos de comer – dijo Yamazaky mientras se servía más pasta en su plato.

\- ¡Cierto!... Podríamos ver El cazador y la reina de hielo… - secundo Naoko bebiendo de su té – He leído muy buenas críticas de esa.

\- ¡Ouch! – gimió el inglés, Tomoyo lo había pellizcado en el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sakura mirándolo con preocupación al igual que el resto de sus amigos a excepción de la amatista que tenía una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

\- Sí… me agarre un poco de piel con la correa del reloj… - dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Solo a ti te pasa eso… - rió Shaoran por la mala fortuna de su amigo.

\- Iré al baño… - dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie.

Eriol la miro irse con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia los sanitarios, esa mujer… negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas en Inglaterra? – pregunto Rika mirándolo.

Eriol había regresado la noche anterior de su país natal, se había quedado dos semanas para visitar a sus parientes y pasar tiempo con su padre.

\- Todo igual… frío, lluvioso y con mucha gente muy educada pero sarcástica en la calle – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sus amigos rieron levemente, con una mínima pizca de magia para que los castaños no lo notaran, hizo que su celular sonara – Discúlpenme…

Se levantó de la mesa y puso el celular en la oreja, volteo un par de veces hacia donde estaban los demás viéndolos muy entretenidos en su plática, se perdió en el pasillo del baño y justo cuando había guardado el celular en su bolsillo, la heredera Daidouji acababa de salir del tocador.

\- Hira…- cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decirle fue acallada por los ansiosos labios del chico que usando su cuerpo la volvió a meter al baño de damas – Espera…- trato de debatir, pero en cuanto su boca se abrió, Eriol aprovecho para meter su lengua en su boca para saborearla, un gemido de satisfacción salió de los labios femeninos.

\- Te he extrañado tanto… - murmuro Eriol contra sus labios al tiempo que la subía al estante del lavamanos y se situaba entre sus piernas, a lo que la amatista no puso mucha resistencia.

No era mentira, la había extrañado como loco. La noche anterior no había podido ir con ella porque había salido a una cena con su madre fuera de la ciudad, y hoy sus amigos se les habían pegado como lapas.

Tener unos momentos a solas había sido imposible. No poder abrazarla, besarla enfrente de todos había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad, mantener su relación en secreto probaba ser un verdadero reto.

Acaricio las expuestas piernas de la amatista, al tiempo que ella le mordía el labio que solo consiguió que ardiera en deseo.

\- Vámonos a casa… - susurro contra su oído mientras repartía besos en su cuello, la sintió estremecerse en el momento que encerró con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- No podemos… - gimió ella negando con la cabeza para luego apretarse contra él – Los chicos… sospecharían…

\- No me importa… - murmuro para besarle en los labios con pasión, sintió las tibias manos femeninas acariciarle la espalda debajo de la playera y cada uno de los poros de su piel se erizaron – Te necesito…

Acto seguido desabrocho un par de botones de la blusa blanca de la amatista para dejar un mar de besos en su cuello blanco y seguir descendiendo hacia sus pechos.

Volteo a verla, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos entrecerrados y sus preciosos labios hinchados y húmedos a causa de sus besos.

\- Quiero… - murmuro con voz ronca buscando con su mano el pezón de su novia – Te quiero… - corrigió mientras acariciaba el pequeño montículo, se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de succionarlo haciendo que ella echara su cuerpo para atrás mientras que con una de sus manos lo atraía hacia su cuerpo – Vámonos… - volvió a repetir antes de morderle juguetonamente el pezón.

\- Eriol… - gimió retorciéndose contra su cuerpo.

Ella también lo había extrañado como loca. Y tenerlo ahí entre sus piernas, completamente excitado solo hacía que su libido creciera, mientras la boca masculina la comía a besos y mordiscos.

Pero aun así no podían irse los dos como si nada, era obvio que sus amigos se darían una idea de ambos, bastaba con que ya supieran que tenían pareja pero quienes eran, aún no quería compartir lo que tenían, era suyo y de nadie más. En el momento que se enterarán de su relación sería un mar de preguntas que ella prefería aplazar por tiempo indefinido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano del inglés empezaba a invadir su ropa interior, debía detenerlo, incluso nunca debió dejar que llegará tan lejos, pero su cuerpo solo respondía a las caricias y besos de su novio.

\- ¡Oh! – murmuro cuando uno de los dedos masculinos acaricio su monte de venus, sus caderas se movieron por si solas buscando un poco más de fricción.

\- Estas tan húmeda – murmuro él contra su pezón – _Sweetheart…_ sino vienes conmigo, no creo ser capaz de contenerme más tiempo enfrente de ellos – dijo mirándola a los ojos, hizo un poco más de presión en el centro femenino, Tomoyo supo que no estaba bromeando con el tono de su voz – Te tomaré… - sentencio antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios de manera salvaje.

De pronto sus sentidos se activaron, alguien venía. Se separó de ella al tiempo que le arreglaba la falda y la blusa.

\- Entra al cubículo y sal cuando estés lista… - le dijo besándole la frente.

Tomoyo quiso preguntarle como saldría él antes de verlo sonreír y guiñarle un ojo, la figura de Hiraguizawa desapareció del baño.

La amatista hizo tal como su novio le indico, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su corazón y trataba de bajar su excitación, sonrió levemente pensando como estaría Eriol con su propio asunto en sus pantalones.

\- Que extraño… - escucho la voz de la oji-verde fuera del cubículo, sintiéndose lista salió del mismo.

\- ¿Qué extraño que? – le pregunto mientras lavaba sus manos y la miraba a través del espejo, la castaña puso una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla en señal de pensamiento después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy segura que por unos segundos sentí la magia de Eriol activarse aquí… - dijo pensativa – En fin, vine porque estabas tardando mucho… ¿Está todo bien?...

\- Sí, recibí una llamada de mamá… - contesto Tomoyo haciendo gala de sus dones como actriz.

En el momento que ambas amigas salían del baño de damas, Hiraguizawa Eriol salía del de caballeros.

\- ¡Eriol!.. Has estado usando tu magia últimamente… ¿No es así? – inquirió Sakura mirándolo seriamente.

Los ojos azules del inglés se inundaron de un brillo de diversión que ambas amigas pudieron reconocer.

\- Solo he estado haciendo unas cuantas travesuras… - contesto sonriendo, mostrando sus blancos dientes antes de guiñarles el ojo.

\- ¡Hey! – Grito Yamazaky levantando la mano – Estamos listos para irnos, la película empieza a las 8… sinos apuramos llegamos a tiempo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo ir… - contesto Eriol sonriendo levemente – aún tengo cosas por desempacar y me siento algo cansado, las horas son diferentes…

\- Yo tampoco puedo ir… - siguió Tomoyo – Mi madre me acaba de llamar, requiere mi presencia… en casa – dijo mientras hacía una leve inclinación.

\- Podemos acompañarte a tu casa… - dijo Shaoran mirándola.

\- Yo lo haré… - dijo Eriol al tiempo que todos salían del restaurante – Me queda de camino y así ustedes no llegan tarde a la función.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos ambos se encontraban caminando.

\- _Sweetheart… -_ escucho el murmuro de Eriol en el oído aunque sabía que él estaba algo retirado de su persona – Hagamos travesuras…

El inglés la tomo de la mano para que después ambas figuras desaparecieran de las calles transitadas de Tomoeda sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores! Si otra vez yo!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: Alguien por ahí en los reviews de "Un novio para Tomoyo Daidouji" me dijo que parecía ser continuación de "The red's evil throne", pues déjenme decirles que tiene toda la boca llena de razón. Y este es continuación o por lo menos pertenece al mismo universo, o historia original de los dos mencionados anteriormente. Razones por la que lo he hecho en diferentes one-shots es porque todo iba a terminar en mi segundo shot, pero se me han ocurrido dos historias más. No los juntare en una sola historia… simplemente porque no tiene suficiente contexto como para hacerlo, y me da flojera._

 _Necesito de su ayuda… hace unos años atrás leí un fanfic cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero la historia se centraba en que Sakura perdía la memoria en un accidente y ella ya se encontraba casada con Shaoran, es un universo alterno. En fin no lo encuentro, alguno de ustedes lo ha leído… la razón por la que lo busco es que cada semana leo algún fanfic de los que ya he leído pero ahora no he podido hacerlo, llevo buscándolo desde unos meses atrás. Gracias por su cooperación._

 _Blouson out._

 _(Dejen Review!)_


End file.
